


I’m not worth the risk.

by Lucifer_likes_muffins



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Australia, Crowley Has A Sister (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Cute Lucifer, F/F, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Funny, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), LGBTQ Themes, Love, Magic, Original Characters - Freeform, cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_likes_muffins/pseuds/Lucifer_likes_muffins
Summary: *YOU DO NOT HAVE NEED TO HAVE READ/WATCHED GOOD OMENS TO READ THIS FIC*Arras is an angel, a Cherub to be exact and honestly she has no idea what in gods will possessed Gabriel for him to throw her down on earth because Aziraphale wasn’t doing enough work.Even worse she is supposed to work along side an insufferable Demon.Ella has no such dilemma, originally she was supposed to work with her brother but he got side tracked falling in love with an angel, Ella would not allow herself to fall to such levels.Well maybe.
Relationships: Arras/Ella





	I’m not worth the risk.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn just a fun little fic I messed around with enjoy!

_**Prologue**_

“How are you ok with this?” I questioned my brother as we materialised on the wall of eden. “Oh come on ‘t’sss not that bad, ‘t’sss better then hell at the leassst.” My brother hissed but his expression was humorous. “I hate you.” My brother just shrugged and continued searching his surroundings. Suddenly a glimmer of light shone and an angel appeared.

To me he looked no different to any other angel but my brother’s went wide. “Well I will see you at home Ellizabeth.” My brother said. Then it hit me. “Seriously!” I yelped. “An angel of all people and angel Raph!” My brother simply rolled his eyes at me and walked towards the white haired creature. “Fucking traitor.” I muttered with a grin as I walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s Ella!   
>  Okay challenge for the good omens fans Who do you think Ella’s brother is?


End file.
